


Caretaker... Or More?

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: And Froy lost his dignity, Froy tries to flirt with Fubuki, Fubuki is oblivious, Hikaru has lost all the respect and faith he had for Froy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: After the match against Spain, Froy gets an order to protect Fubuki from Orion's wrath.Little does he know that meeting with The Prince of Snowfields will change his life for good.





	Caretaker... Or More?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pretty_Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Evil/gifts).

Shinjou tapped his foot against the ground impatiently. Froy has been late for a few minutes and that annoyed him a lot. He told Froy to stop being lazy and to arrive on time at least once. But Froy was well known for not being a type who always listens to people's requests.

Just as Shinjou was about to leave, Froy appeared while chillingly walking towards the man.

"You're late as usual" the man frowned.

"And you're surprised, Shinjou-san?" Froy chuckled in response before burying his hands into his pockets and replacing his expression with a serious one "What did you need me for?"

Shinjou handed him a photo. Froy glanced at Shinjou skeptically before looking at the photo. On it was a purple haired teen maybe a year younger than Froy. Froy immediately recognized the teen as Inazuma Japan's Prince of Snowfields and defender, Fubuki Shirou.

"Why are you showing me his photo?" Froy narrowed his eyebrows.

"Orion has a peek on him. They noticed some things during the match against Spain and were determined to get rid of him"

"What kind of things?"

"He knew when Orion's players would strike so he managed to save his players from great damage. You know that he had to leave the team because of his injury? Now that he's not a member of Inazuma Japan anymore, nobody can watch over him"

"And what is my role in all this?" Froy rose his eyebrow.

"I need you to protect him until I find a safe place for him"

"And what will be my reward?"

Shinjou let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'll buy you an ice cream"

"A whole pack?"

"... Yes..."

"YAY~ Uncle Shinjou is tha bessssst!!!" Froy cheered before running off.

"OH, NOW HE'S RUNNING!?!?!?"

\---

"Okay then... Now to text Hikaru and ask him where that guy lives" Froy mumbled to himself strolling on the road while typing on his phone. Suddenly, a horn went out and Froy glanced at the road to see a truck heading right at him.

In a blink of an eye, he found himself next to the road with slight pain in his head from hitting the ground. He groaned feeling something pressing both his chest and back. He knew that it was his back that was pressed against the ground.

But then what was pressing his chest?

It was something really light, but judging by the size of the object, Froy could think it was a human on him. Curiously, Froy opened his eyes only to see purple hair blocking his vision. After the person on him started shifting and looking up, Froy gasped in shock.

It was the boy from the photo.

Fubuki Shirou.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked titling his head.

He was still on top of Froy completely oblivious about the position they were in.

Froy was a mother####ing childish bastard with a large ego, but this was the first time anyone has seen him blushing.

"Y-yeah"

'Really Froy?' he thought to himself 'Stuttering? In a situation like this? Baka!'

"I'm glad, it could've ended bad if that truck hit you, really, REALLY, bad" 

"Oh..." Froy mumbled embarrassed "I'm Froy Girikanan"

"I know, we've met before on the day when Inazuma Japan arrived in Russia. I'm Fubuki Shirou" the two shook hands while Fubuki helped Froy stand up. Defender's hands were cold like snow, but yet there was some kind warmness in them that Froy never felt before.

"I should probably go now, I have to prepare lunch" Fubuki said turning around, but as he took a step away, a grip on his hand made him stop in his tracks. He glanced at Froy confusedly while the other boy cleared his throat.

"As a sign of appreciation that you saved me, I would like to treat you with lunch" Froy said feeling proud that he didn't stutter.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to be a bother..."

"Don't worry, I'm doing this because I want to"

'Because I want to?' Froy asked himself 'Shinjou-san asked me to take care of this kid. It's not like I have any feelings for him. It's just the job. I'm probably feeling like this because Shinjou-san promised that I'll get a looooot of ice cream after all this chaos is over >/////<'

"Um, if you insist so-"

"Great let's go now!" Froy yelled pulling Fubuki with him. Soon, they arrived at the restaurant and sat on a table together. While Fubuki wasn't looking, Froy pulled a waiter to him and whispered to him:

"I'll pay you extra if you put this into his drink" he said handing the waiter a pill. The man nodded and turned towards the two so they could order. He knew Froy for a long time so he took the pill as if it was probably another one of Froy's jokes.

"What would you like to order?"

"I'll take a grape juice with spaghetti" Froy said trying to hold back his impish grin.

"A lemonade please and a fish soup, please"

'Great choice, Shirou-chan' Froy thought to himself.

"Alright, I'll be back with your order soon" and as just like the waiter said, he was back in a blink of an eye.

"Here you go" he said handing them their meal. The two thanked him as he left keeping Froy in his eyesight just in case. As they began their meal, Froy was the first one who broke the awkward silence between them.

"So Shirou-chan, how is your leg? I know it's been few days since you left Inazuma Japan, but how are you coping with the fact that you're not a member of them anymore?"

"I'm fine, I understand why I had to leave so it's not a big deal at all"

"Oh, I see..." Froy said quietly while taking a sip of his juice "You're from Hokkaido, right?"

"Yeah"

"Tell me about that place for a bit"

"Well, it's pretty cold there. But still, it's a really nice place to live in"

"I assume it is..." Froy mumbled running out of ideas for chatting. His eyes sparkled as he saw Fubuki drinking the lemonade.

He smirked to himself and waited for the effects of the pill to take over. Soon, they did, he saw how Fubuki looked. Confused and tired. Soon, he leaned on the desk while closing his eyes. Froy knew that what was done was done and that Fubuki would probably be out for an hour or so.

In that moment, a black cab stopped in front of the restaurant and Froy smirked to himself as he scooped the defender in his arms and left the money on the table. While entering the car, he carefully looked around to see if there was anyone suspicious watching them, but saw nobody. He sat with Fubuki on the back seats and ordered his driver to take them to his private mansion.

While enjoying the trip, Froy got an idea. He took a selfie of himself and Fubuki, who was asleep on his shoulder, and smiled to himself. He scrolled through the contacts until he found the one where was written 'Hikaru-chan'.

Froy sent him the photo with a message underneath:

_Hikaru-chan, guess who I'm hanging out with~_

Not even a second later, he got a response.

Hikaru-chan:_ OMG FROY!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? **I'M SOOO GONNA KILL U** IF ATSUYA DOESN'T DO IT FIRST!!! Or Gouenji, or Endou, or Kazemaru... Anyway, YOU'RE **SOOOO DEAD**!!! HAVE U DRUGGED HIM!? KIDNAPPED HIM!?!?!? EVEN WORSE!!! **I SWEAR FROY**, IF YOU HURT HIM, **YOU'RE GONNA REGRET ALL YOUR LIFE CHOICES IN A SNAP!!!** DID YOU HEAR ME YOU** STUPID ONION!!! I'M GONNA GRAB YOUR NECK AND STRANGLE YOU UNTIL YOU CAN'T BREATH!!! HAVE YOU HEARD ME!?!? IF YOU DIDN'T**\--- I'M COMING AT YOUR PLACE IMMEDIATELY!!!_

'Ye, I made Hikaru-chan mad XD' Froy smiled to himself proudly while leaning on the head of the other teen and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He enjoyed the sweet scent the defender was releasing. A mix of lilac and vanilla.

"Wake me up when we are home" driver nodded and Froy let himself drift off.

\---

"Sir, we have arrived" the driver said shaking Froy awake. Froy groaned adjusting at the light before glancing at his shoulder where Fubuki was, still asleep and hasn't moved at all from the position Froy put him in.

The captain of Perfect Spark smiled to himself before scooping the purple haired defender into his arms and carrying him to his room. He placed him on the bed and looked at the clock on the wall with a thoughtful expression.

'By my calculations, Hikaru should be here any-'

"FROY GIRIKANAN!!!"

'And there he is...' Froy glanced at the door of his room in amusement to see Hikaru all red in face from running and with a furious glare plastered on his face.

"Judging by the quantity of Inazuma Japan's players in my room, I suppose that you haven't told anyone about that photo, I am right aren't I, Hikaru-chan?" Hikaru didn't respond, but rushed to the defender's side and stared at him with a concerned expression.

After few seconds, he turned to glare at the captain of The Perfect Spark who shrugged.

"What-"

"I didn't do anything!!!" Froy defended himself on which Hikaru slapped his own forehead.

'Like I'm talking to a child' Hikaru sighed.

"Why is Shirou here?" 

"An order"

"From?" Hikaru rose his eyebrow.

"From Shinjou-san"

"Why would Shinjou need Shirou?" Hikaru asked confused.

"Because he found out about Shirou-chan helping rebels of Orion and now it's not safe for him. He told me to watch over him until Shinjou-san prepares a place for him where he'll be safe"

"But you wouldn't agree to do something like this-"

"He offered me ice cream"

"Well... That explains a lot" Hikaru said sitting on Froy's bed while the white haired sat beside him "But still, you're hiding something from me"

"No, I'm not-"

"_Froy _" Hikaru said sternly on which the other sighed.

"Fine, I think I have feelings for Shirou-chan. The same kind of feelings that you have for that watermelon-freak"

"N-NOSAKA-SAN!?!?" Hikaru stuttered flushing red.

"Yup. You thought I didn't notice that, haven't you?" Froy asked on which Hikaru only frowned and looked away with his blush drastically increasing.

"Whatever, but do you really think that Inazuma Japan will let you date their Prince of Snowfields?"

"Pf, I know they won't let me" Froy scoffed "But that doesn't mean that our relationship can't be secret~"

"Oh Froy, I have lost my faith in you completely" Hikaru rubbed his temples annoyed "But if that's what you really want, then I won't tell about Shirou and you to anyone"

"You're the best, Hikaru-chaaaan!!!" Froy yelled hugging the life out of the other teen.

Hikaru thanked God when the two of them felt shifting which caused Froy's deadly grip to weaken and soon let go. In few seconds, the purple haired rose his head from the covers and stared sleepily at the two.

"Good morning, Shirou-cha-" he was cut off when a pillow hit his forehead and silenced him. He blinked in shock to see Fubuki holding various pillows while preparing to launch them one by one.

"Where am I!?!?" Fubuki yelled. Hikaru tried to calm him down while Froy held his head with a slight 'ouch'.

He had no idea the defender could shot so forcefully.

'If love hurts this much, I better prepare an armor'

"S-Shirou, calm down!!!" Hikaru rose his hands in the air while the defender still held pillows like a barikade.

"Shirou-chan, it's not what you think it is" Froy said calmly "You are in danger, you had to come here for your own good"

"Where is that 'here'?" Fubuki narrowed his eyebrows at the two.

"Eh" Froy scratched the back of his forehead "My mansion???"

Fubuki titled his head in confusion while Hikaru slapped his forehead.

"Mansion?" Fubuki asked looking around the room to find it really pretty and decorated with lively colors.

"Yeah. You'll be safe from Orion here" Froy said with a reassuring smile on which Fubuki sighed before lowering all the pillows back on the bed.

"I apologize for my reactions..." Fubuki sighed sitting on the bed and looking down.

"Oi Shirou! Don't be sad. You didn't know..." Hikaru cooed wrapping his arms around the defender in a gentle hug. Froy felt slightly jealous at the gesture, but kept the frown controlled.

"You said that Orion is after me... If they are after me... Atsuya!" Fubuki immediately started shaking while gripping his head "I have to warn Atsuya!!!"

"Hey Shirou, ease it down. I'll immediately go warn Atsuya, but you have to stay here for your own good. Alright?"

"But..."

"Shirou, please, trust me..."

"Fine... But please be careful..." Hikaru smiled reassuringly.

"But what are you gonna tell them? I don't know your team very well so I cannot tell if there are any disciples of Orion in it"

"I'm gonna tell them that Orion is after Shirou and that he's safe, but I won't tell where he is. I'll tell Inazuma Japan's players to be extra careful, especially ones close to Shirou" Hikaru said "I'll be leaving now, you can trust Froy and I promise that he'll take good care of you until I come back"

Fubuki glanced at Froy a bit insecurely, but gave Hikaru an approving nod.

Hikaru smiled to Fubuki as he left the room with a glare directed to Froy:

'Just try something-'

On which Froy only replied with a:

'How are you gonna stop me?'

As Hikaru left, Froy flopped onto his back lazily.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Fubuki replied with a shrug.

"I don't know..."

"How about I give you a little tour around my magnificent mansion?" Froy said with a big accent on 'magnificent'.

"Well... It's not like I'll be leaving any time soon..." Fubuki said and Froy could notice a hint of worry in his voice.

"Ara, don't worry about them, Hikaru-chan will take care of everything, where is your hope and faith?"

"You're right" Fubuki sighed before smiling "Please, escort me through your mansion"

Froy chuckled before standing up and offering his hand to the other boy.

"M'lady" he said playfully on which Fubuki giggled before taking his hand and standing up.

"So, what do you wanna see first?"

"Hm..." Fubuki mumbled "My bedroom"

"You're already in it" Froy smiled "We are gonna stay in the same bedroom if we consider that you need a caretaker 24/7"

'Froy, you fool!!!' Froy mentally scolded himself 'You practically said that you two will sleep together!!! OMGYOUDUMBASSYOUARESODEADHIKARUWILLKILLYOU!!!'

"Oh, I see..." Fubuki mumbled to himself "Then garden, I guess..."

'HEDIDNOTEVENUNDERSTANDWHATISAID!!!'

"Great, let's go then!!!" he asked while gently pulling Fubuki's hand towards the backyard. When they came out of the mansion, they were surrounded by various flowers and plants. Froy felt fuzzy inside when he saw how Fubuki's eyes sparkled at the sight.

"It's beautiful!!!" Fubuki said with a smile.

'Not as beautiful as you' Froy wanted to say, but he knew it was still to early for that.

"Yea, I pay people to keep this heaven on earth" Froy said picking up a lilac and putting it in Fubuki's hair. Fubuki smiled sweetly at the gesture as the two walked down the garden path.

Froy could call that place his secret chamber because of how soothing it was to be there alone. But it was never more soothing than when Fubuki was by his side with their hands sometimes brushing against each other as they walked.

"Um, Girikanan-kun-"

"Froy is just fine, Shirou-chan" Froy winked at Fubuki who blushed and looked away shyly.

"Aha, Froy" Fubuki tried to feel how the name sounds on his lips "Why are you helping me like this? I mean, with this much kindness. You said you are not doing this because you want to, but because Shinjou-san wants you to do it..."

'Oh my God! He heard my conversation with Hikaru!!!' Froy shrieked mentally to himself before clearing his throat.

"I dunno, if u stopped being so cute all the time, maybe I could focus on something instead of rainbows and snowflakes"

"Cute?" Fubuki asked titling his head on which Froy only slapped his own forehead in return.

"Nothing, it's getting pretty late, we should get going-"

Froy stopped when a sound of ringing cut him off. It wasn't his front door and it couldn't be his phone either.

"It's Atsuya" Fubuki said looking at his phone. Froy's eyes widened and as Fubuki was about to answer the call, Froy snatched the phone from other boy's hands.

"Are you nuts!? You cannot know that it's Atsuya! If you want to stay alive, you cannot have any contact with the outside of this area, got it?" Fubuki looked like he was going to kill Froy before he started to demand his phone back.

"You cannot forbid me to speak with my friends!"

"I just want to keep you safe-"

"Then kill me"

There was deadly silence between the two. Fubuki was staring down emotionless while Froy was trying to process what he just said.

"Wh-What?" the captain of Perfect Spark asked in disbelief.

"If you want to keep me caged from the outside world and away from everyone, then just end all this and kill me" with that, Fubuki turned around and walked away leaving Froy all alone with a ringing sound of Fubuki's phone accompanying him in the silence along with the little lilac that fell off of Fubuki's hair.

"I screwed up big time..."

After few hours, Froy returned to his room and sighed in disappointment. He couldn't find Fubuki anywhere in his mansion and he knew all hiding places in it. The white haired flopped on the bed and stared at the heavy rain and lightnings that were tearing up the night sky.

Froy couldn't remember the last time he was so down.

"FROY!!!" the white haired rose his head at the cry that echoed through his mansion.

It sounded like Hikaru.

Why was Hikaru in his mansion this late?

Froy immediately jumped off of his bed and headed to the front door. He ran as fast as he could because if Hikaru needed him this late, it had to be something important. Hikaru wasn't a type who would cause all this rush out of some stupid boredom.

When Froy arrived at the door, he gasped in shock.

Hikaru and Shinjou were at the door. Both soaked wet from the rain. On their faces were worried expressions flashing from the lightning's that struck behind them. And in Hikaru's arms... Was Fubuki Shirou covered in his own blood...

Froy couldn't feel his legs as he ran to them in pure shock in disbelief. He wanted to speak, but couldn't find words to say.

"Shirou got in a car crash" Hikaru panted "We have to get him help, FAST!!!"

Froy nodded shakily before taking the wounded defender into his arms and carrying him into a spare room next to his own. Froy shivered at the feeling of Fubuki's blood on his hands. He quickly laid the shivering teen on the bed and observed his wounds.

The back and the front of his head were bleeding. The back was bleeding a bit more which probably meant that he was facing the car when he was hit by it. Froy lifted his shirt to see black bruises forming on the pale skin. His ribs were pretty damaged and there was internal bleeding that had to be stopped immediately. His left hand and leg looked broken, he probably fell on the ground by falling on the left side of his body and then hit his head. His face was pretty damaged and Froy couldn't understand why the wounds looked so strange.

Shinjou and Hikaru entered the room soon after, they saw Froy frantically looking around before running out of the room. He entered a room near by and brought back a first aid kit along with a heart monitor and an oxygen mask.

Froy was trembling after arriving back in the room and Shinjou noticed that. He gave Hikaru a sign to take Froy out of the room on which the teal haired nodded and carefully led the captain of Perfect Spark in his room.

After they arrived, Froy completely broke down and fell on his knees.

"It's all my fault!!!" Froy cried while tears streamed down his face like waterfalls "If only I wasn't such a douche, Shirou-chan would be alright!!! Shirou-chan, please don't die... I'm sorry!!!" Hikaru couldn't stand seeing his best friend like that so he knelt beside him and gave him a small reassuring hug.

"Froy, it's going to be alright. Shirou is strong, he'll-"

"Tell me something, Ichihoshi" there was a heavy atmosphere around the two. First of all, it was because of their friend who was fighting for his life in the nearby room. Secondly, Froy called him 'Ichihoshi' instead of 'Hikaru' or 'Hikaru-chan' "Do you know who hurt Shirou?"

Hikaru swallowed thickly.

"It wasn't only a car crash that occurred, was it?" Froy stared at the other midfielder intensely while Hikaru looked away sadly.

"Ichihoshi, please, tell me what happened..." Hikaru sighed as he recalled a terrible memory.

-Flashback-

_"I'll be back soon, thanks for driving me here, Shinjou-san" Hikaru smiled at the driver._

_"At least you respect me Ichihoshi-kun. I'll be waiting here" Hikaru nodded and immediately ran off._

_"Nosaka-san!!!" Hikaru cried as he spotted the red haired midfielder who was currently talking with Endou and Asuto few feet away from him. Nosaka quickly excused himself from the two and went to talk with Hikaru._

_"Hello Hikaru, how are you?" Nosaka asked politely._

_"Nosaka-san, Orion is after Shirou" Hikaru mumbled quietly._

_"Fubuki Shirou?" Nosaka blinked confused on which Hikaru nodded "Why would Orion be after him?"_

_"Do you remember the match we had against Spain?"_

_"Of course, I do!"_

_"Orion found out that Shirou was a spy and that he had to be eliminated"_

_"A spy... That... Means..." Nosaka's voice turned from his soft one to a concerned one. Hikaru was confused why until Nosaka began running towards Hiroto and Haizaki's dorm with Hikaru following close behind. As they got closer, screams and crashing sounds could be heard._

_Nosaka burst the door open while Hikaru gasped in shock._

_In the middle of the room were Hiroto, Haizaki, Atsuya and Fubuki. Atsuya was having a fistful of his brother's hair while the other two were kicking him._

_Hikaru paled immediately rushing to split everyone away from Fubuki while Nosaka was talking to the other three. The bruises looked really bad. A swollen cheek, black eye, bleeding forehead... Just how long have those been with him? Fubuki was shivering pretty much and Hikaru couldn't believe he was seeing his friend in a state like that._

_"What-" Hikaru was about to ask when Nosaka cut him off._

_"Fubuki-kun is not a bad spy. He was helping us stay safe from Orion. He wasn't betraying us!"_

_"Please, I know what I saw" Atsuya snarled "My Aniki is nothing more than a filthy traitor! Even I admit that!"_

_"You've gotten it all wrong!!! Even if what you saw is true, how can you be sure that's what you saw?" Atsuya was about to open his mouth, but shut it immediately knowing that he doesn't have an argument for that._

_Atsuya paled while glancing towards his older brother._

_"A-Aniki..." he tried to reach for his brother only to have him flinch away. Atsuya flinched too when he saw his brother suddenly getting up and running away from the room._

_"Shirou!" Hikaru cried running after him._

_Atsuya stood frozen on the spot._

_"Oh no... What have I done?"_

_Shinjou was just relaxing in his car while drinking a strawberry smoothie when he saw a familiar face leaving the building._

_"What the-?" Shinjou mumbled to himself. He was pretty sure that Hikaru told him Fubuki was safe in Froy's private mansion._

_"Shinjou-san!!!" Hikaru rushed to the car few seconds later "We have to get Fubuki! Immediately!"_

_The man nodded, starting the car and driving off in the direction where the defender ran to. As he turned around the corner, he saw nobody there._

_"That kid is fast" Shinjou muttered to himself._

_"We have to hurry, Shirou could get-" Hikaru was cut off when a thunder stroke nearby and a heavy rains started to fall from the dark skies. The two cursed before heading around in random directions aimlessly trying to find the missing teen._

_Suddenly, they thought they spotted a ghostly pale silhouette in front of them and Shinjou hit brakes only to have them hit a 'STOP' sign near by. Luckily, the two survived without a scratch. They got out of the car and went to see what they hit._

_On the road, covered by raindrops and wounds..._

_Was Fubuki Shirou..._

-Flashback End-

Froy hummed silently as Hikaru finished with the story.

"So that's what happened...?" Hikaru nodded sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Froy..."

"Don't worry about it, Hikaru" Froy felt Hikaru relax when he called him by his first name "As you've said it, everything will be alright, right?"

"Mhm" Hikaru nodded with a smile.

"Now, I have to plot taking Shirou-chan out tomorrow on a date~"

"You'll never change" Hikaru sweatdropped.

"I'm going to take Shirou-chan on a dinner and ask someone to decorate my bad with rose petals. Which color would be good, red or white, maybe both... And when we come back, I'll pin him on the bed and-"

"WAAAH!!! STOP IT!!! STOP IT!!! I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THE DETAILS!!!" Hikaru flushed while covering his face while Froy only chuckled. They heard footsteps in the hallway and glanced towards the door to see Shinjou just entering the room.

The two immediately stood up and stared at the man intensely.

"He's going to be fine, but he probably won't be able to walk on his own for a while judging by his broken leg so I recommend for someone to always be by his side. He also has a broken hand and few broken ribs along with a head injury from both front and back side"

"But he'll be okay, right?" Froy asked hastily. Shinjou nodded with a smile. Froy and Hikaru let out relived and surprised gasps before hugging each other and running out of the door towards the room Fubuki was in.

When they arrived, they could see Fubuki pretty bandaged up. There was a bandage covering his bruised eye and one covering his ribs. Not to forget a cast around his arm and leg. But if Shinjou said he'll be fine, Hikaru and Froy decided not to worry to much.

"We should transfer him in some other room. There is a lot of blood here" Hikaru mumbled and Froy nodded as he scooped up the wounded defender and carried him into his room. After laying him down, Hikaru and Froy went to wash their hands off of the blood.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Froy-"

"Don't, Hikaru..." Froy knew exactly what Hikaru wanted to say "I know I shouldn't blame Inazuma Japan for what happened, but I can't believe they would turn against their player like that"

Hikaru glanced at him sadly before leaving the bathroom.

"Froy, Shinjou and I will stay here for few days if you don't mind"

"Not at all. Feel free to chose any spare room you want"

"Thanks Froy, we'll give you and Shirou some space" with that Hikaru left. Froy stayed in the bathroom few more seconds before turning around and leaving. He went back to his room and laid on the bed beside Fubuki. He carefully wrapped his arms around him while watching out for wounds.

"Goodnight, Shirou-chan" he kissed his forehead and fell asleep.

\---

Froy let out a quiet and a lazy yawn as he woke up. He could feel something fluffy beside him. Like a plushy wolf cub. Froy peeked with an eye to see Fubuki comfortably snuggling into his neck. Froy smiled at the sight and kissed his forehead chastely. Fubuki groaned as he opened his eyes and looked at Froy sleepily.

"Froy..."

"Good morning, beautiful~" Froy chuckled and pecked his cheek.

"Hmm..." Fubuki mumbled thoughtfully "Where am I?"

"You got into a car crash yesterday, Hikaru-chan and Shinjou-san brought you here"

"Oh... Sorry for causing so much trouble" Froy smiled sadly before wrapping his arms around other's chest.

"You weren't trouble at all! But you scared us a lot..."

"Sorry...?" Froy rolled his eyes playfully before unwrapping his arms and sitting up.

"We are going to have breakfast now. Are you hungry?"

Fubuki's stomach answered for him.

"Okay then, come here" Froy said as he scooped up the defender and carried him into the kitchen where Shinjou was already preparing breakfast while Hikaru was playing a game on his phone. The two immediately smiled as Froy came in with Fubuki.

"Shirou!!!" Hikaru cried hugging the defender with a smile.

"Hikaru, I'm so sorry for worrying you"

"Don't worry about it, Fubuki-kun. At least you're okay now" Shinjou smiled turning around only to have Froy burst into laughter.

He was wearing a pink apron with butterflies and bunnies on it.

"WAI-WAIT!!! HOLD O-HAHAHAHA!!! LET ME GET MY CELLPHONE!!!" Froy handed Fubuki into Hikaru's arms as he ran out of the room. Hikaru sweatdropped, Fubuki blinked and Shinjou slapped himself at Froy's reaction.

"Shinjou-san? Do you need help?" Fubuki asked limping out of Hikaru's arms towards the elder.

"Fubuki-kun, you've passed through a traumatic experience, you have to rest-"

"Rest is not an option around Froy. Now, may I?" Fubuki asked with puppy eyes. Shinjou sighed taking off his apron and putting it on the purple haired defender. Fubuki smiled as he was preparing pancakes and some lemonade for everyone.

"I'M BAAACK!!! SHINJOU-SAN, SMILE-" Froy stopped in his tracks when he saw Fubuki in the apron Shinjou was in few seconds ago. Froy stuttered some random words before fainting on the floor.

"You just wanted to do that" Hikaru scoffed.

"Yup! He woke me up this morning, he must be punished~" everyone backed away as a deadly aura surrounded Fubuki. Maybe it was because he was holding a knife while saying that.

Hikaru and Shinjou sweatdropped.

Soon, the breakfast was done and everyone sat on the table including Froy who was awakened by the scent. When he opened his eyes, Fubuki was still in the pink apron, but now he was focused on what Fubuki was holding in his free hand.

Everything around him was filled with rainbows and snowflakes.

Froy was completely dazed.

"Please be my wife and cook me food for the rest of your life" Fubuki blushed while Hikaru burst into laughter and Shinjou choked on his food.

"L-let's just eat now" Fubuki said handing Froy his pancakes before sitting next to him on the dinning table.

'Come on Froy' Froy thought to himself 'Turn on the flirt mode'

"Hey Shirou-chan?" Fubuki rose his head and looked at Froy curiously.

"How was your dream?"

'He'll probably say it was good, get ready Froy'

"Well, not so good..."

"I'm pretty sure I was in it then... Wait a second" Shinjou slapped himself on the forehead while Hikaru gave Froy an 'I have lost all the faith I've had in you' look.

Fubuki was completely confused at this point.

"Why would you want to be in my nightmare?" he asked.

Hikaru and Shinjou started at Froy intently.

'Come on Froy'

'Think of something'

"So I could be the prince that will save you"

Everyone was surprised by the answer.

"O-oh" Fubuki stuttered "That's nice. Thanks"

Froy smirked victoriously, but decided to continue with flirting later.

After they finished the breakfast and laid the plates in the sink, they went into Froy's backyard to relax. Froy picked up the same lilac from yesterday and put it into Fubuki's hair who, again, giggled at the gesture.

"Hey Shirou-chan?"

"Yes Froy?"

"I was thinking of what happened yesterday and... I think I should let you see your friends"

"I don't want to anymore..." Fubuki said looking down. Froy understood his situation because of what Hikaru told him. His whole team turned against him in a snap of fingers. It must have been terrible to have your own brother against you in a fight.

"I understand..." Froy sighed looking at the sky. Suddenly, something caught his eye on his tall hedge.

It was a sniper.

Froy paled tackling Fubuki behind a bush just as the sniper fired a shot. They immediately went deeper into the garden to hide from the sniper.

"Are you okay, Shirou?" Froy asked frantically checking if the other was wounded. Fubuki shook his head.

"No. Froy, you're..." Fubuki couldn't even speak as he saw a wound on Froy's neck.

"It'll be fine, Shirou-chan" Froy smiled ruffling other's hair before pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

"Froy, why are you calling me if you're in the garden-"

"Shinjou-san, there is a sniper on the hedge"

"What!? Are you two hurt!?"

"No" Froy lied "We are hiding in the garden, but it's just the matter of time before it finds us"

"I understand. I'll immediately investigate that. Take care"

"Okay" Froy nodded before ending the call and hugging the shivering defender beside him.

"W... What if it's Atsuya?" Fubuki stuttered "Did he come to end me?"

"No-no-no-no..." Froy said hugging Fubuki even tighter "He would never do that-"

Froy shut his mouth as he heard footsteps approaching. He hugged Fubuki even tighter while trying to endure the scratch on his neck. It wasn't big, but it hurt a lot. Froy froze as he heard another pair of footsteps walk down his garden.

Just how many disciples were there?

That's when smoke filled their area, it had a choking scent. They were trying to make them come out of their hiding place. Froy buried his face into his own shirt and Fubuki mimicked his movement. They would try to hold on as long as they could.

"Froy..." Fubuki glanced sadly at the midfielder before handing him the lilac from his hair into his hands.

Froy knew that look in his eyes.

He tried to grab Fubuki, but the defender dodged and limped out of the hiding place. After making sure he was enough far from Froy, he yelled.

"Leave everyone alone!!! You're searching for me!!!" then a masked person appeared behind Fubuki. The defender was frozen on the spot while the figure stood motionlessly on the spot. Then it took off the mask to reveal an awfully familiar face.

"Atsu-" Fubuki didn't get to finish his sentence as Atsuya put the gas mask on his face and hugged him.

"Aniki, I'm so glad you're okay!!!" Atsuya cried while beside him appeared another person.

"Are we taking him back now?" the person asked and Fubuki could easily recognize the voice.

It was Hiroto's.

"You sure, it will look like kidnapping" another voice added. It sounded like Haizaki's. Fubuki immediately got a flashback from what happened and broke free from Atsuya's arms. The three stared at him in surprise as he ran away.

"Don't let him escape!!!" Atsuya's muffled cry echoed as he buried his face into his scarf. Froy couldn't take the suspense anymore and got out of his hiding place. He immediately headed at Haizaki and Hiroto and smashed their heads together. The two groaned before fainting.

Atsuya glared at him coldly.

"Give me **my **Aniki back"

"He **doesn't** **belong** to **you**" Froy growled feeling the smoke burning his eyes and tearing up his lungs, but that didn't matter to him.

He was going to protect Fubuki at all costs.

Atsuya snarled loudly as he leaped at the midfielder who barely dodged and punched Atsuya in the stomach. The forward growled lowly before kicking Froy off of his feet and onto the ground.

"Hmph. What kind of a warrior are you?" Atsuya taunted "What a-"

Froy roared as he headbutted Atsuya into chest and kept going until they crushed into a tree. Atsuya groaned at the loss of air and fell onto ground. Froy panted at the lack of oxygen and tried to find a way out of the smoke, but in vain.

He fell onto his knees and sprawled onto the ground.

He could hear his angel's cries before everything went black.

\---

Froy felt weak as he finally came back to his senses, there was an oxygen mask on him and he was in his bed with his angel sleeping on a chair beside him. Froy smiled before caressing his cheek with his thumb. Fubuki shifted a bit before rising his head and blinking as tears of joy built up in his eyes at the sight of Froy awake and alive.

"Froy!!!" he cried tossing his arms around Froy's neck.

"Are you okay Shi-" he didn't get to finish when Fubuki slapped him.

"Baka! Do you want to kill yourself!?" Fubuki cried as tears spilled from his eyes like waterfalls.

"Oh Shirou..." Froy sighed wrapping his arms around the defender while pulling him closer until their noses were touching. Both closed his eyes as they leaned forwards and kissed. Fubuki hummed in a pleasing tone before burying his face into the crook of Froy's neck.

"Tired?" Froy asked with a chuckle.

"You have no idea"

"Oh well... I cannot feel better~" Froy said taking off the mask and standing up. All of a sudden a wave of energy filled him. He wanted to know why those three were after Fubuki.

"F-Froy, you aren't ready-"

"I'll be fine. Let's go" Froy smiled as he stood up and walked with Fubuki into the living room. When they came there, they saw Hikaru and Shinjou talking with Haizaki, Hiroto and Atsuya. Fubuki froze on the spot while Froy immediately hugged him protectively on which he earned a scowl from Atsuya.

"We figured out why they attacked us" Hikaru stated "It's because Shinjou-san and I didn't let them inside the mansion so they attacked you. We're sorry" Shinjou nodded in agreement.

Froy only narrowed his eyes before going to Atsuya and scowling at him.

"And what kind of a brother are you?" Atsuya didn't respond, but looked at the ground guiltily.

"Pathetic..." Atsuya rose his head and glanced towards his brother who was hiding behind the door frame.

"Aniki..." he mumbled "Will you ever forgive me?"

Fubuki started walking out shyly before stopping in front of Atsuya. Atsuya was ready for anything... A kick... A punch... An insult...

But he was never prepared for a hug...

"I forgive you" with that Froy took Fubuki's hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze as he led them out of the room. They went into the garden where, once again, Froy put the same lilac into Fubuki's hair. Fubuki, for the third time, giggled and this time pecked Froy's lips in a thankful manner.

"I love you, my damsel in distress"

"I love you too, my chicken-haired prince"


End file.
